vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Treasures and Artifacts
This page will contain every special item approved by the Moderators. These items will be dispersed throughout Vortua for you to find! Treasures that do not have an owner can be claimed, making you its owner. This list will be updated should ownership of a treasure transfer to another character. It is recommended that you do not design an item for your own character, as chances are you might not become the one who obtains it. Look forward to all the future treasure hunting! Maiden of Devotion Name: '''Maiden of Devotion '''Appearance: '''The treasure is a 12 inch tall statuette of a bare and beautiful Yui maiden, her hair long and flowing, wrapping around the body loosely as if it were fabric. The eyes and hair of the Maiden are shaped from the Mother Tree’s sacred amber. '''Current Owner: '''Unknown '''Status: '''Legendary '''Capabilities/Benefits: This treasure enchants those who pass its test with a powerful charm spell. This spell is a passive magic that allows its user to inspire its allies and obtain their unwavering devotion. Drawback: Should you fail the test, you are to be cursed with the profane infection. Lore: The Idol is supposedly depicted as a beautiful maiden carved from ebony as well as amber our Mother Tree. The Maiden of Devotion is the first of three idols known only as the “Guardians of Faith.” Each idol is believed to bestow a powerful boon upon those that pass a test. I would wager that these trials are modeled after the Idol’s namesakes. In this case, one might need to prove their worth in a test of devotion. If you were to pass this test, then you would be granted the favor of the Maiden and receive its power. A passage in sacred Yui scriptures speaks about the Maiden of Faith as such: “The Maiden despised pigs, scum of Vortua breaking the solemn vows of love and faith and fell them with plague… And to those baring bright hearts swollen with devotion, the Goddess praised and gifted with a compelling spirit.” This passage speaks of two different kinds: Those devoted and faithful, and those two-faced and unfaithful. Prove unfaithful and you shall be stricken with the dread disease of the profane… but prove faithful and a powerful enchantment is bestowed. Those you lead shall never betray you. At one time, this artifact might have been used by nobles to root out the unfaithful and ensure that those who served them would never falter. Let’s say the king of a small country possessed a great army, but this army’s ranks were plagued with corruption and betrayal. The Maiden of Devotion would create a king that could inspire others and possess the complete and utter devotion of those they rule. Little is known about the origin of the idols. There is only a scrap of a story in ancient Yui literature. Many have theorized from this that an ancient clan of Yui created two of these idols weed out their populace of the unfaithful, wicked, and unworthy. It is believed that the last, a foul serpent, was created by those cast out from the Yui as a weapon of vengeance. King of The Household Name: King of The Household Appearance: The King is a 16 inch tall statuette of solid gold with ivory accents. It is sculpted in the visage of a regal Yui ruler with a body of gold, a crown of ivory, a blade of ivory, and a shield of ivory. The blade extends outwards, as if dubbing a knight. Current Owner: Unknown Status: Legendary Capabilities/Benefits: The Idol creates stalwart guardians by blessing the chosen with an ancient and powerful spell that enhances the strength and durability of the body, and a sharp mind resistant to a degree of the branches of Illusion and Enchantment & Charm. The blessed guardians will be difficult to bend to another will other than their own. Drawback: Should one be shunned by the King, you are cursed to repel any and all those who cherish you. Never again will you be able to create relationships, forever without bonds. Lore: “King of The Household, golden groom to the Maiden of Faith and keeper of the household. He is the just and righteous protector of family, and feller to those that would endanger family. To be divined by the King’s blade is to be granted the fortitude of a true King. The head of the household is the sworn protector, and so you shall be granted the power to protect. But, if cursed by the King’s blade, your household shall be no more.” The King of the Household is the second of the Guardians of Faith. The father of the family undertakes the role as his family’s protector, and so those who protect shall be granted a great boon. Fortitude might apply to physical and mental prowess, gaining a stalwart body or spirit. If you are deemed a defiler, that which endangers their household, it will no longer be yours. All those that followed and devoted themselves to you are compelled to leave you, and no other shall ever follow you. Little is known about the origin of the idols. There is only a scrap of a story in ancient Yui literature. Many have theorized from this that an ancient clan of Yui created two of these idols weed out their populace of the unfaithful, wicked, and unworthy. It is believed that the last, a foul serpent, was created by those cast out from the Yui as a weapon of vengeance. Twist: There are no twists.Misc/Pictures: Pictures coming soon. Serpent of Carnality Name: Serpent of Carnality Appearance: An idol composed of dozens of oily black stone coils that come together to form the shape of a serpent’s skull, eyes and fangs carved from a bloody-red mineral. An ominous hum hangs in the air around it. Current Owner: Unknown Status: Legendary Capabilities/Benefits: Should one gain the serpent’s favor, they will be given the serpent’s eyes. These eyes grant their owner a powerful hypnosis spell. Sustained contact with their chosen prey will ensnare them in a powerful hypnosis, allowing the owner of the eyes to ‘program’ a single command. This command will ware off when met with the light of the sun and the person will be cleansed of the hypnosis. Drawback: Should one be pure of heart, confronting the serpent will create despair. The serpent will trade places with the person’s spirit, trapping the person within the idol whilst the serpent itself masquerades in stolen flesh. It will seek out the most beloved of the person whose body it’s stolen and ravage them. Only then will the serpent return to its idol, and the spirit to its rightful body. Lore: “The beast is a master of manipulation, a captivating but wicked devil that can and will claim all that you love. The faithful are its favorite food, unknowingly offering the serpent their soul mate. You are trapped within its coils and forced to watch the one you cherish the most to be ravaged by the Serpent of Carnality. But if you are wicked just as the serpent is, and you offer that which was your beloved, then he shall grant you his boon and absorb his wickedness.” This Idol opposes the two Guardians of Faith. The serpent punishes the devoted and rewards the un-faithful. One can assume that their spirit, their soul will be devoured by the serpent… where they shall remain for the rest of eternity and spend it in the devil’s nightmare. If you gain the serpent’s favor however, you obtain the serpent’s power to twist those around you with ease. A magister might classify this power under the branch of Enchantment & Charm magic, yet the fable suggests that this might be more than a simple charm spell. You would have the power to seize all that you covet, but at what cost? Twist: The serpent itself is not vulnerable to wickedness. Misc/Pictures: Pictures coming soon. Highborn Fire-Brand Name: '''Highborn Fire Brand '''Appearance: '''This long sword is around three feet in length, with a straight, double-edged blade of an enchanted steel/aurum alloy. The alloy itself gleams like pure gold constantly bathing in the fires of the forge, infecting the very color of the gold and exhibits a small light radiating from the core even in pitch black. The hilt had a very small guard, a single-handed grip, and a blunt pommel gilded with ornate and floral etching. Special runes run up along the side of the blade up to the halfway point. '''Current Owner: '''Galanatus Predalta, a Yui Paladin. '''Status: '''Special '''Capabilities/Benefits: This enchanted blade is fueled by the element of fire, channeling the fires of the wielder’s spirit into a potent blaze that smothers the blade. Upon making contact, the fire jumps from the blade and clings to the enemy. The fire itself catches upon anything it touches such as flesh, arms and armor, and the wielder’s surroundings. Should one slash at their foe and skim across the breast plate, a long strip of fire will follow where the blades edge grazed the metal. Even without its fiery enchantment, the blade is exceptionally sharp and dense. It is not likely to nick very easily. Drawback: The blade can be dispelled by water and earth magic, extinguished with mundane water, and contained by abjuration magic. If wet, the blade must be dried before attempting to invoke your element upon the blade otherwise it is useless. The blade cannot conjure an inferno, only enough fire to coat the blade. Lore: The blade is not legendary, but its owner is a famed Paladin and slayer of profane. Sir Galanatus Predalta is believed to be stationed in Langham’s Wreck, overseeing the recent infestation of profane. Galanatus was bestowed his blade from the Monarch himself after a foul horde of profane ran rampant many decades ago in Langham’s Wreck. The alloy that composes the blade was supposedly forged by an Eolo blacksmith aided by Arch-Magister Karn Sithius. Twist: 'Wind magic can be used to increase the volume of fire the blade evokes, but that can only be done in combination with two people, as no one person cannot possess two elements. '''Misc/Pictures: '''The runes inscribed upon the blade “ᚾᚮᛒᛚᛂ ᚠᛁᚱᛂ ᛍᛚᛁᚾᚵᛌ ᛏᚮ ᛏᚻᚤ ᛂᛀᛂᛗᚤ” translate into “Nobles fires cling to thy foe.” Reman's Looking Glass '''Name: '''Reman’s Looking Glass '''Appearance: '''The looking glass is supposedly a mask constructed of numerous ensorcelled mirror shards connected by silver strings. Spirits are supposed to flow beneath the surface of the shards like bright wisps of green and black; green being pure spirits and black being the corrupted. '''Current Owner: '(Who has claimed this item, if anyone?) '''Status: '''Mythical '''Capabilities/Benefits: It is believed that Archmagister Reman Caius sought to create a gateway that would allow spirits to inhabit the looking glass, a connection between the physical and the metaphysical so that contact with spirits of the deceased could be realized. The chosen spirit inhabits the looking glass and possesses the wearer for a time. It enables the dead to experience life through the eyes of another, but only their eyes. They are unable to control the body itself. At the most, a conversation could be held between the spirit and another. Drawback: Not all spirits are friendly. Some are greedy and disguise themselves as another. Lore: 200 years ago during the time of The Fall, a peculiar hume reigned over the Gilded Towers (The College of Magic) as its Archmagister, Reman Caius. Reman Caius was a special mage, mastering two branches of magic before the age of twelve… and a third by eighteen. Among history’s Archmagi, Reman was the very first Hume among generations of Yui to succeed the seat. As much as the Yui might have despised him, they could not overlook his genius. He accomplished much in his life time such as redefining magic and the establishing the branches of magic. He was also quite the well-known artificer, crafting powerful magical tools. A famous myth speaks of one of his failures, a mask dubbed Reman’s Looking Glass. How the myth came to be is unknown at this time. Why he would want to connect with the dead at all is a question thought better to be left unanswered. Twist: '''A spirit leaves a portion of its influence within the mask, imprinting upon it and slowly twist’s its purpose. '''Misc/Pictures: Mirabeth's Box Appearance: It is a beautifully carved wooden box with a Frea, feline dancer in the center of the box. It plays music when the key is turned counterclockwise. Current Owner: A knick knack shop keep in New Ashen that goes by the name of “Another Time” Status: Special Capabilities/Benefits: Avoid virtually all conflicts. Drawback: Classified Lore: There was once a Frea woman who went by the name of Mirabeth who dreamed of being a dancer. Unfortunately, she gave up on her dreams and settled to be a wood carver’s wife. After a few years, she picked up on the trade as a way to cope with her worries and literally funneled all of the anxieties into this certain music box she was making. After the creation of the box, Mirabeth felt all of her phobias melt away like butter and she was able to live a comfortable life with her husband. Simon's Spectacles Name: '''Simon’s Spectacles '''Appearance: '''The spectacles are simple in appearance and construction, consisting of a thin bronze wire frame and wide circular lenses of a peculiar amber material. '''Current Owner: '''Ellewyn Phyralei '''Capabilities/Benefits: * The user’s sight is sharpened, translating what one sees in ‘high definition.’ * A perfect night vision is bestowed, illuminating night as if it were day. * The spectacles translate any written language for anyone peering through its ensorcelled lenses. * One’s magical aura and elemental presence is made visible to the wearer. This includes objects containing magic. * The spectacles act as a magical focus, allowing the wearer to channel their magic through the lenses. Drawback: Wearing the spectacles for extended periods of time will strain the eyes, causing damage over time if one is not careful. Lore: In a time before The Fall, the title of Keeper of the Gilded Tower’s library belonged to a gentleman by the name of Simon of the Spectacles. It was a comical name given to Simon, as he never once took off his glasses. He was a diligent researcher, a novel fanatic with a talent of obscure means of divination. His skills lead to the creation of his spectacles. With these spectacles, Simon could study into all hours of the night without the aid of a candle or a lantern and searching for magical tomes and such was made easy. Some at the Gilded Towers say Simon was murdered and his spectacles were stolen while others like to think that Simon became blind over his years and sold them off. One more story details how Simon was sent to the headsmen to be executed for stealing precious amber from the mother tree to create the spectacle’s lenses. Debauchery Appearance: The base of Debauchery is an eight-foot tall long spear shaft constructed entirely from a unique phantom rose alloy and is wrapped in a dense kilnsi-scale leather. The blade portion of Debauchery is heavy and turgid pillar of the scarlet phantom rose. It is as thick as a herculean Eolo’s forearm, and its shape takes inspiration from an Eolo males genitalia. The phallic spear adorns a cylindrical pommel ornament of the same scarlet phantom rose. A thick sanguine miasma circulates throughout the spear, throbbing with volatile magicks. Current Owner: ? ? ? Status: Legendary Capabilities/Benefits: All who gaze upon Debauchery will find themselves drawn to the wielder regardless of their sexual orientation. A burning lust will burn in their loins and a faint haze clouds the mind. The mere presence of debauchery forces the basest primal instincts to rise to the surface, impairing judgment. Being penetrated by Debauchery will further amplify this effect and twist one’s pain into sadistic pleasure. Drawback: Debauchery’s enchantment will rebound and infect the wielder with the very same raging lust for flesh and blood. This lust can manifest itself according to the preferences of the wielder and overpower the mind. The rebound for the wielder is roughly half that of what the victim will receive. Lore: It is believed that Debauchery once belonged to the arsenal of a past Idsi-Kilnsi, whose scales would later be grafted upon the spear’s shaft. Debauchery is known to the Eolo as the Idsi Resksultha, or Idsi’s Grand Penetrator. The spear was crafted as a gift for the Idsi Kilnsi by that time’s current Ithquevrak and Visdeevrdu Kilnsi. They scoured the Outlands for many weeks searching for the components of the spear to be. Besides the phantom rose, knowledge of Debauchery’s other components are forever lost. Some believe the scarlet pigment of the phantom rose is a trait belonging to the blood of a great profane abomination, while others like to think another artifact was used in its creation; a powerful gem stolen from the College of Magic. The only clue to Debauchery’s whereabouts lies within the will of the time’s Idsi Kilnsi whom passed the spear down to the tribe-kin of Somati. Twist: Victims of Debauchery will build a tolerance to the spear’s enchantment the more it is inflicted upon them and the user will develop a weakness to the spear’s enchantment Misc/Pictures: Scarlet Phantom Rose has a hardnesCategory:The World